Several forms of digital audio and video content are available to consumers. Audio and video content can be provided through media, such as compact disks (CD) or digital versatile disks (DVD). Service providers can be used to present audio and video content by broadcasting digital audio and video content to consumers, such as through broadband network services, digital cable broadcasts, or digital satellite and terrestrial transmissions. Generally, there are ownership rights associated with the audio and video content and consumers pay for services to receive the audio and video content.
To protect ownership rights, several methods are undertaken to secure audio and video content and ensure only valid consumers receive the content. For example, video associated with DVDs is generally scrambled to prevent undesired copying of DVD video content. Similarly, video content transmitted through digital satellite or digital cable broadcasts can be scrambled to only allow paying consumers to descramble the video content. Encryption and scrambling techniques use secret key or codeword values that are supposed to only be available to a device associated with the consumer, such as a digital cable, or digital satellite, set-top box. Once the secret key and/or codeword values become public knowledge, an unauthorized consumer is capable of descrambling protected audio and video content.
From the above discussion, it should be apparent that systems and methods of providing secured key and codeword protection would be useful.